


Noticed

by YesraMorningstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Empath, Empath!Reader, F/M, avenger!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar
Summary: Your slow but sure relationship with James “Bucky” Barnes and how you got there and where it went.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I am intending to make this multiple chapters of random stories and moments between you and newest avenger Bucky Barnes. I apologize if anyone is a bit OOC.

Sometimes just following a routine distracts you from the numbness. Wake up, shower, brush your teeth, fix your hair, eat breakfast. If it’s Monday or Wednesday you jog with Steve in the morning. If it’s Tuesday or Thursday you spar with Natasha and Clint. Fridays you are supposed to have your alone time, but punching a bag of sand until your knuckles ache is better than being alone with your thoughts. Weekends you usually spend with everyone here and there doing anything to keep you busy. Missions are unplanned, as they ought to be, but are a welcomed event no matter the day. One thing you definitely did not expect to be thrown into your set routine was the newest member in the tower. 

“This is my close friend James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve began, “or the former Winter Soldier.” You could see the way Barnes’ eyes darkened at the title as he stared toward the ground. You couldn’t help but sympathize with the man so obviously tortured inside. Not like you. It was a different, deeper, sorrow that smelled like the sky before a hurricane. He looked up after his introduction and let his eyes roam across the room, no doubt meeting everyone’s gaze to say his way of hello. When his blue eyes met with yours you smiled softly back. You were always good at recognizing kindness in others. 

Late on a Friday night you were on your fifth hour of beating up a punching bag when you felt a tense presence approaching the training room. You paused to catch your breath and take a sip of your water before that familiar smell of a coming storm entered the doorway. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Barnes said. He looked like he hasn’t slept in days, sweat gathered across his brow, and fists clenching and unclenching nervously. “No problem. I’ve been here for a while and it’s just about time for me to hit the showers. Rooms yours,” you spoke softly with a smile. After you had used the locker room shower and were walking back towards the elevator a smell caught your attention. It smelled of ice, cold and clean, just beginning to melt in the first days of spring. The smell of focused determination. 

You began to notice how often your path crossed with his during late nights. Awakened by a nightmare, you intended to punch out your frustrations as usual, but he had beaten you to it. Slightly out of breath you asked, “mind if I just use the treadmill in here?” He merely stared at you for a second before nodding. You jammed your headphones in your ears before starting up the treadmill. His form started to relax after a few minutes of you two sharing the space in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable. 

The first time you two actually had a conversation was a night he was on edge. You were just finishing up your nightly boxing routine when you caught the scent of blood in the air. A sweaty and red eyed Barnes stormed into the room before coming to a stop as he saw you. He reeked of tension and anger; a side you had yet to see from this man. “No worries, I’m done. I’m going to go shower,” you said as you handed him the tape. You returned after showering to check on the man and was shocked to see him throttling the sand bag with no tape or gloves. Blood painted his knuckles as he threw punch after punch. You slowly approached him from his side view before gently speaking to him. “Barnes,” you tried to get his attention, “you shouldn’t do that... James.” He froze at the sound of his name, his eyes snapping towards you as he caught his breath. Sorrow and rage merged together overwhelmed your senses, his body tense as he watched you. You walked up to him and gently took his flesh hand into your own, examining his cut knuckles. “I know how much this distracts you, but please don’t hurt yourself,” you said as you dabbed the blood off his hand with your towel before wrapping tape around it. He first tried to resist, but your grip on his wrist didn’t relent until you finished. “If you ever need to talk about anything, please know I am here for you as well as Steve.” He only nodded as you smiled a last time before you left the room. It no longer smelled of blood and ash. 

The team wanted to have a celebratory breakfast after completing an intense mission and to welcome James to the group. Steve made his oh-so-famous pancakes and Sam made the bacon and eggs. You had fun talking and eating with everyone while you felt everyone’s presence surround you. This was always your favorite moment in time. Everyone felt like home. It smelled like freshly washed sheets and dewed grass. You couldn’t help but notice James also had the smell when he was around Steve and a few if the others he was warming up to. His body was relaxed as he smiled at something Steve said to Clint before giving a soft chuckle. You hoped he would smile at you like that someday.

“_____,” someone breathed behind you. You turned away from the punching bag only to see a distressed looking James Barnes holding onto the doorframe. “James? Are you alrig-“ you gasped. “Can I just- Can I just sit in here for a minute?” He asked quickly. “Of course,” you agreed quickly. His body slumped against the wall before he slid down to sit on the ground. You stayed quiet as you let him take his time to even his breathing. “Sorry. I don’t know why, but I feel so much calmer with you,” he spoke as he laid his head against the wall. You only smiled and shrugged as you tugged off your gloves, “I tend to have that effect on people. Comes as a perk I guess.” “Perk?” he questioned. “I’m an empath. I can feel and smell people’s emotions and feelings. If I touch someone I can read them easier than no touch at all. I can also affect someone’s mood as I’m sure you’re feeling right now,” you explained as you joined him on the floor, sitting back against the wall. His brows furrowed before he smiled lightly, “smell them?” You scoffed and grinned back at him, “like a mouse looking for cheese.” “Huh. Guess that’s good to know,” he laughed, “what do I smell like?” You paused as you looked at his eyes, a calm smile on your face as you gazed at his face. His smirk from before slowly falls before he stares back into your eyes, a calm quiet engulfing him. “Oranges and spice,” you whispered, “a very kind and good scent.”

After your talk on that night you found yourself talking to him more. Either one of you two would be running or punching the bag until the other shows up. Then you would just fall into a long conversation. He would tell you stories about him and Steve from back then, what it was like living in that time, and even simple things like his favorite color or his favorite foods. You would answer a lot of his questions about things that have changed over time or sometimes about your own childhood and your journey with your power. He smiled more often, laughed more easily, and very rarely he would do that smirk that makes your heart flutter. You were telling him a story from your teen years about you fighting a bully at school when he flashed one of those smirks. “Careful there, James, that smirk is dangerous for the heart,” you teased, a knowing smile on your lips. “Sorry, doll. I can’t help but picture a small _____ beating up a couple a’ punks,” he laughed. Your cheeks reddened slightly at his nickname before he realized what he said. “Sorry! Force of habit, I guess,” he mumbled as he cleared his throat. A shy smile graced your features as you bit your lip, “I like it when you call me that,” you stated matter of fact. He blinked and smirked again, his gaze shifted to your lips and back to your eyes. “Whatever you say, doll.” You thank god that he can’t smell how that smirk makes you feel. 

The next time, you’re the one having problems recovering after an intense dream. You fidgeted on your feet as you came into the training room, finding the person who calms you most. “_____? Doll, you alright?” asked James. He came to stand in front of you as you tried to catch your breath, “doll?” You fell forward against his chest, your arms looping around his back, resting your forehead against his heartbeat. You felt him tense until he relaxed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around your shoulders. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I just need something to ground me right now and the first thing I thought of was- was you,” you breathed out as you listened to his heartbeat. Fingers rubbed soothingly on your back as your breathing stabled. “That’s it, doll. Just breathe,” he whispered encouragingly, “they’re only dreams.” Even though you never told him what plagues your sleep you weren’t surprised he noticed. The similarity between your hauntings is evident in the way you both crave each others company after you jolt awake in too tight sheets. 

“He likes you, you know,” Steve says one morning after your jog, “he talks about you a lot and sometimes talks to you more than he does with me.” You stretch your legs out as you hum to yourself. “I don’t know if we’re an item or anything, but I think it’s pretty mutual,” you sighed. Steve looked surprised for a second and then smiled brightly, “Maybe I can convince him to ask you out on a date?” You paused in your stretching to contemplate the idea, your cheeks warming slightly at the thought of dating James. “I don’t know if he’d agree to that, but I think James and I have an unsaid... thing... going on?” you explained to Steve. “You know you’re the only one who calls him James, right? Well the only one he wants to call him by that name. It’s Buck or Bucky for the rest of us,” he replied casually. You only ‘hmm’ in thought before shrugging, “he calls me Doll most of the time, so I guess that’s fair,” you stated as you headed back to the compound. Steve looks at you incredulously before yelling after you, “he calls you Doll??” You blushed lightly at the thought of what you straight out confessed to your crush’s best friend. ‘Would he really go on a date with me though?’ A large part of you hoped he would. 

It was a calm Saturday night when Tony decided to have a movie night. Everyone sat across the lounge couches and chairs in front of the TV as we voted on what movie to watch. You, Steve, and James were sitting on the sofa; Sam and Natasha were fighting over space on one of the loveseats while Wanda and Vision cuddled up on the other; Clint was sprawled out in a comfy looking chair; Tony was laying on the floor with pillows and blankets galore. “Alright, people, what movie shall we watch this week?” Tony asked over the sound of our talking. “Clint shouldn’t get a vote because he always falls asleep after a few minutes,” you yelled enthusiastically. Natasha laughed in agreement before a tired Clint yells back at you, “you make me sound like an old man, _____!” “Approved! So, _____, Steve? You guys haven’t picked a movie yet! What shall it be?” Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Nightmare before Christmas!” you yelled before Steve could interject, “Tony, they’ve never seen a Tim Burton film!” Tony looked offended before shaking his head in disappointment, “Nightmare it is!”  
Clint fell asleep before the first song finished, as expected. You were so busy watching James’ reactions to the film you didn’t even notice when the rest of your friends fell asleep. He looked over at you and noticed your stare, a questioning smirk on his face. A blush dusted your cheeks as you turned back to the movie. “Sorry, I just wanted to see if you liked the movie so far,” you whispered. You felt fingers wrap around your own and snapped your gaze back to his face. “It’s the best I’ve seen since I’m watching it with ya, doll,” James whispered back. You squeezed his hand as you moved closer to him, leaning your head against his shoulder while you rested your entwined hands on your lap. You don’t even remember on which part of the movie you fell asleep.


	2. Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a little haywire between you and the Avengers newest member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only had to change the rating due to the short sexy dream I added in the story. May or may not make a lemon for the next chapter.

Things felt different after the team movie night. You never talked about it with James, but you didn’t want to ruin whatever it was between you by asking. ‘Well if he really wants to know, he’d have asked by now,’ you thought as you stretched your arms out before laying them behind your head. Once in a while you’d take a blanket up on the roof and stare at the night sky when you didn’t feel like beating up a punching bag. “There ya’ are. What are ya’ doing up here, doll?” a voice carried over the breeze. “Speak of the devil and he shall come,” you grumbled before looking up at him standing over you, “just watching some dim stars and contemplating life, the usual.” “Mind if I join?” James smiled. You nodded as you made room for him on your blanket. “Oof you giant man! I scooted over and you still practically laid half on me!” you laughed and pushed him to the side. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to share the middle,” he smirked as he pulled you into his side, his metal arm hugging around your shoulders. You couldn’t help but stare at his face as he peacefully gazed at the stars. If you asked the question, would he still hold you like this?

“Sooo, you want to ask him ‘what are we?’” Natasha squinted at you. “I mean... I guess? There’s obviously something there but I don’t want to mess it up by asking something like that,” you whined into the pillow you were holding against your chest. “Everyone knows there’s something going on between you two, _____. Whenever you guys are in the same room it’s instant eye contact,” Wanda giggled excitedly. You felt your cheeks warm as you huffed and took another sip of your drink. “Yea, they give each other the fuck me eyes at least once every interaction,” Natasha hummed as you choked on your drink. “Do not!” “They would make pretty babies,” Wanda agreed. You threw your pillow at them giggling with each other on the couch, your face on fire. Did you want a... physical... relationship? You blamed the alcohol for how quick your heart rate jumped at the thought of it. 

“Give in yet, doll?” James asked cockily. ‘Bastards not even out of breath,’ you thought bitterly as your chest heaved. “Not yet, Barnes, I told you I’d knock your ass on the floor today and that’s what I’ll be doing,” you replied as you beckoned him to come at you again. His signature grin crossed his lips before he nodded and took his stance in front of you. It had taken months of urging, but he finally agreed to start sparring with you to improve your hand-to-hand skills with people larger than you. A swift kick came towards your side, your arm blocking the brunt of the hit, your body shifting sideways to dodge his other incoming kick. You two went head to head for a few minutes before he managed to trip you onto the mat, his arms holding you down by your shoulders. You kicked your legs out in an attempt to throw him off before he slid his hips between your legs to pin your body still. Blue eyes stared into your own as you caught your breath, a slight blush on your cheeks at the feel of him pressed against you. You wriggled slightly to see if you could somehow free your legs, a light gasp escaping his lips. Your body froze at the sound and his eyes widened before he sat up between your thighs. Your face must have been read at the heat you suddenly felt on your cheeks as his blue eyes stared down at you. Your thighs instinctively tightened against his sides before you could stop them, his eyes darkening. Suddenly he pulled up from your body and stuck out his hand. “Again.”

“Come on, _____, live a little. It’ll be fun!” Sam pestered you in the kitchen, “it’s just a little drinking, a little dancing, some drunchies on the way home. Nat and Wanda are coming too!” You laughed at his puppy eyes before shaking your head, “you know I don’t do well in places like clubs. Too many smells and feelings in one place I feel like I’m drowning.” “Is it because you only want to feel a specific person, _____?” he smirked and waggled his eyebrows. You paused mid bite into your toast as his hands pulled you into a ballroom stance. “Or do you prefer the fancy dancing?” Sam winked before playfully spinning you around making you giggle. The smell of a campfire brought your attention to a motionless James standing in the doorway, his fists clenched tightly. “James?” you asked concerned. Sam let you go as James stormed back down the hallway. “What was that about?” Sam grumbled. “No idea,” you shrugged. You were sure that was the scent of jealousy coming from him. ‘Did dancing with Sam do that?’ you contemplated. 

For some reason James Barnes was avoiding you like the plague. You hadn’t run into him late in the night, at meals, not even with Steve most of the time. You had a feeling Steve knew what was going on, but he didn’t say anything when you pressed for information. You didn’t see him for two weeks until the whole team was called on a mission. “Hi,” you mumbled to him as you boarded the quinjet. You only got a short nod before he passed you to strap himself into his seat.   
“What’s your status, _____?” Steve rang in your comm. “Working on it,” you grunted as you pinned a guard to the ground before knocking him out. “I need 4 minutes to get what we need,” you reported as you examined the set of computers in front of you. “Roger that. Get in and get out. Regroup in 5,” Steve ordered. You worked quickly. Stuffing the chip into a hidden pocket in your suit, you started to run back towards the hall you’d came from. A sudden jerk to your ankle caused you to trip onto the ground, your body rolling to sit up. A sharp pain ran up your thigh before you hissed and kicked the not so asleep guard’s face. “You’re a tough one, I’ll give you that,” you grimaced before reaching out to cup his chin, “sleep.”   
“Thought I’d have to go get you,” Steve breathed a sigh of relief as you jogged up to the quinjet. “There was a guard who needed a little more persuasion to nap,” you snorted as you dug the chip out of its hiding place and placed it in Steve’s hand. “Oooh Bruuuuce! Mind taking a look at my leg for me?” you sighed as you laid against the wall, stretching out to pull down your pant leg. “Did you get shot?!” Bruce yelled from the front of the jet. “Not exactly,” you huffed as he reached you with his med kit. “Jesus, _____, you ran here like this?” he muttered as he prodded around the stab wound. “Ooof fix me doc,” you laughed, “while I’m still hyped up on adrenaline.” “It didn’t knick anything major so I can clean it up and stitch it for now, but we’ll look at it more at the tower to make sure,” he said as he started grabbing his tools. You let out a hiss as Bruce poured water onto your thigh to flush out any dirt. You glanced up to see Barnes looking at you before he turned his gaze towards the floor. You didn’t have to smell anything to tell he had the feeling of guilt. 

“That’s it, doll, just like that,” James groaned as his hands squeezed your hips. Your thighs burned in the best way as you moved your hips above him before stuttering out his name. One of his hands trailed up your stomach and between your breasts before settling against your throat. “James,” you begged, throwing your head back to bare your neck for him. Your body jerked awake with a startled moan escaping your mouth. You threw yourself back against your sheets with an annoyed huff, your hands rubbing your eyes. You and James still haven’t really talked after the mission. It’s been a month already. Why is he avoiding you? Did you do something wrong? Offend him somehow? Is he just tired of you? Maybe he knows you like him and he doesn’t see you like that. Maybe he’s already seeing someone. ‘What if he really does have the hots for Steve and they’re a thing now!’ you screamed internally. Why does he get to ignore you all of a sudden? Who does he think he is? Is he just scared? “I’m fucking finding out,” you said decidedly.


	3. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to confront James but get more than you bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter!

You bounced on the balls of your feet in front of a closed door. A small part of you was too scared to find the answer to your questions, especially at two in the morning. The larger part of you just wanted to end the questions that plagued your mind. ‘Just do it, _____,’ you chided yourself before you lifted your hand to knock against the wood. The door opened before your knuckles could reach, a dark figure replacing the space. “I was wondering how long you would stand out here before knocking,” he said softly. “Hey,” you breathed, “did I wake you?” you asked even though you knew for a fact he wasn’t sleeping. He shook his head and looked at your fiddling hands in front of your stomach. “Can I- can we talk?” you whispered nervously. He stared at your face for a silent moment before moving out of the doorway and walking further into his room. 

You closed the door with a soft click and turned to face the man seated at the edge of his bed. His hands sat tensely against his thighs, a subtle sour smell filled your nose. He was just as nervous as you. All of the fight from your earlier pep talk leaked out of your system with a sigh. “James, what happened? Did I do something to offend you to avoid me like this?” you asked in a jumbled mess of words. At his silence you approached him until your knees almost touched his, his hands squeezing his thighs tighter. “Do I-,” you began before licking your lips, “do I make it worse? Being around you? Does my... ability bother you?” you tried. Blue eyes looked up into yours, wide and shocked, but he stayed silent. “Right,” you cleared your throat and wrung your fingers tightly. “Then I’m sorry. I’ll stay away,” you smiled sadly and turned to walk back towards the door. 

You pulled the door open a few inches before a hand above your shoulder quickly pushed it closed again. “It’s not like that, _____,” a voice graveled in your ear. A short gasp passed your lips at the feel of his breath against your neck and warmth against your back. You didn’t notice that he was shirtless when you came rushing into his room. “Then what is it?!” you whispered angrily and turned so you were face to face, “I don’t understand what you want from me, James.” The familiar smell of orange and spice exploded around you as he leaned his head onto your shoulder, his other arm coming up to rest next to your other ear. “Say it again.” he growled. A shiver ran up your spine and to your fingertips, your hands instinctively grabbing a hold of his arms. “James?” you whispered. His metal arm clicked before it pushed you against the door, his mouth finding yours with another growl. You moaned in surprise and his tongue slipped past your lips, dominating your mouth. Your arms somehow ended up wrapped around his neck pulling him flat against you and the door. 

“Tell me to stop,” he urged as he broke apart from you to catch his breath. The cold metal still clasped to your shoulder whirred with tension. Your chest heaved with short pants as you stared into his eyes. You remembered the dream that had woken you up in the first place and you cupped his face in your hands. The air between your faces warmed with the tension of your stare until you pulled his lips back against yours. A groan spilled into your mouth from the man against you as you felt his arms scoop you up against his hips. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your fingers tangled into his hair, trying to pull him as close as he could be. His mouth pulled away from you and instead trailed down your neck, leaving small bites as he traveled. A soft moan tumbled out of your throat, your hips pushing against him before you let out a soft, “please.” Your fingers tugged his hair with a gasp as he bit your pulse point with a groan of satisfaction, his hips grinding down onto you. 

You don’t notice him walking to the bed until you feel his comforter against your back, his arms caging you under him. “James,” you moaned, “off.” you commanded, a hand leaving his hair to pull on his sweats. A boyish grin crossed his face before he sat up between your legs and untie the strings in front of his hips. ‘God damn did I miss seeing this,’ you thought as your eyes roamed his chest down to where his sweat pants sat low on his hips. You noticed his fingers stopped in their ministrations and you quirked a brow before looking back up into blue eyes. “I think it’s only fair I get to stare at you too, doll,” James laughed at your ogling. His smirk fell as you swooped up onto your knees and pulled your shirt over your head. You tend to only wear long t-shirts to bed, a fact that James Barnes was eternally grateful for. His eyes darkened as they stared down your naked form, his hands grabbing a hold of your hips. “Jesus, _____,” he drawled as his thumbs circled your hips, “never knew you didn’t wear anything under those shirts I’ve seen ya’ in.” 

You placed your hands over his and slowly dragged them up your sides feeling his fingers drag against your skin until they skimmed the underside of your breasts. An appreciative grunt was your only warning before you were pushed back down against the mattress, hands taking a hold of your breasts. You let out a soft moan and arched into his touch when you felt his stubble scrape against your chest and a warmth surround your nipple. Pushing his sweats down with your legs, you were surprised to find nothing underneath. “Didn’t know you wore nothing under your sweats, doll,” you teased, finishing with a hiss as teeth scraped against your tender bud. James let your nipple go with a wet pop and a smirk on his lips, biting his way up your chest until he latched onto your shoulder. “Ah, fuck!” you cursed as you writhed against him, hands grasping onto his shoulders tightly. He let go with a chuckle and a lick against the mark his teeth left behind, “So perfect, doll. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so wet for me.” You felt the heat rise to your cheeks as his fingers rubbed against you, his eyes burning into your own. 

You used your legs to finish pushing his sweats down to his knees. “Take ‘em off,” you whined. His fingers paused in their assault on your senses and pulled away from you to drag the sweats off of his legs. Finally both bare, your eyes grazed over his naked lower half. ‘Super soldier down to the t,’ you smiled to yourself approvingly. Fingers dragging against your thighs brought your mind back to the man in front of you, spreading your legs and settling himself between them. Once again you found yourself pressed between him and the mattress with his arms caging you in around your head. You let out a sigh against his lips when you felt his cock grind against you. “Fuck, James,” you breathed, “I don’t want to wait anymore. Put it-“ He cut you off with his mouth devouring yours and a moan spilling into his mouth. You jerked your head back with a groan at the feeling of his fingers working into you. “We gotta get you ready, baby. As much as I wanna spread that pretty pussy open, I want you dripping first,” he whispered against your neck, his teeth nipping on your pulse. His thumb circled your clit as he added a third finger, spreading his fingers to stretch you out bit by bit. “Oh fuck!” you mewled, squeezing your thighs against his waist before letting out a moaned, “James!” 

“Yea? You like that, _____? Squeezing my fingers so tightly, I can’t wait to feel you around my cock. So hot and wet,” James teased into your ear, “I’m gunna make you feel so good, doll.” Your hips pushed up against his fingers at his words, a whimper escaping your throat. You always knew James had a mouth, but god damn did it do things to you when he talked like that. “Please,” you begged while you rode his fingers. “Please what, doll?” he smirked and pressed his thumb harder against your clit. “Please! Need you in me,” you begged, “need your cock in me so ba- AH!” Your voice cut off with the feeling of his cock sinking into you with one quick thrust. James had a feral look on his face as he watched you pulse around him, your head thrown back and eyes glazed over. You were drunk with the smell of oranges and spice and the way his cock dragged against your walls. “So good for me, baby. So tight and hot, I’m gunna melt right into ya’, doll. Your pussy was made for me,” he groaned and began rocking his hips into you. 

The smell of spice overwhelmed your thoughts. All you could think about was the way you stretched around the fullness inside you and the way his eyes stared into your very soul. You can hear the sound of skin sliding against skin but can’t tell if you’re the one moaning so obscenely. That knot in your belly was so close to snapping you didn’t find it in you to care anymore, your hands holding onto his shoulders tightly to pull him against you. “Please don’t stop,” you heard yourself murmur like a prayer against the skin of his shoulder. He replied with a grunt and the speed of his thrusts, his hand fisting into the sheets next to your head and the other finding its place against your neck to press you into the sheets. Your eyes met as the hand around your neck squeezed firmly when you finally threw your head back with a loud moan. His hips never stopped as you arched your back to press against him, your orgasm taking over your body.

“Oh fuck! _____,” James growled, giving a few more hard thrusts before slowing to a stop inside you. His hand left your neck to hold himself up above you to catch his breath. You opened your eyes and gave him a lazy smile as you ran your fingers through his damp locks. “What... what was that?” he laughed softly. “Sorry. I couldn’t control it when I came,” you breathed, “since most of our skin was touching my feelings projected onto you.” He sat up between your legs, his hands trailing up your thighs while his breath evened out, “I made you feel like that, doll?” he smirked. 

“Let me do it again.”


	4. The Search Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a rash decision after a little incident with your powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other members of the team may be a little OOC, but I hope you enjoy it! The next few chapters may be a little shorter than normal.

You could not recall exactly how many people surrounded you and the team. You did not even bother to look at their faces. How old were they? Did they have a family? Did it matter if they did? Questions swarmed in your head as you scanned the lifeless bodies littering the floor. Your hands shook as the blackness of your eyes receded to their normal hue. What if they were forced just like you were at one point? What if-

“_____,” Steve gently called out while approaching you with outstretched hands, “are you okay?” You can see the shock in his eyes, you can feel it. You cannot blame him for approaching you so cautiously after what you did. “I… I didn’t know what to do,” you whispered. ‘Shame,’ a voice echoed in your head. Clint held Natasha propped against his shoulder observing the bodies before pointedly suggesting, “we have to get back to the jet.” You merely nodded.

The trip back to the tower was quiet. You could taste the tension in the air. Clint busied himself with patching up Nat’s wounds and Steve stayed in the cockpit. ‘Fear,’ the voice rang in our ear. Sweat gathered in your palms as you wrung them silently until the jet landed. As soon as the hatch opened you flitted to your room ignoring Steve’s call of your name.

“I just didn’t think she could,” Clint started, “do something like that. I was just surprised I think.” “Her emotions made her react more violently than we anticipated. But we got what we went for,” Nat added. Your back rested against the other side of the wall where the team sat together, listening intently. “So she can make people do what she wants with emotions?” Tony drawls. “Like shoot themselves,” he finished plainly. Your jaw clenched at the clear ‘killer’ that rang through your head. “It was just her eyes that made her different,” Steve insisted, “that was a lot of people she took down at once.” “What does that have to do with-“ you heard James begin but you sneaked off back towards the elevator before you could hear what he had to say. You could not bear it if you learned he was afraid of you too.

You had asked FRIDAY to deny access to your room for at least the night. It was late into the night and you were still pacing your floor. Every time you closed your eyes you saw the dead agents faces, the concern of your teammates. The entire room smelled of fear, regret. You lost control. But they would have killed your friends. There were too many of them and too many injuries on our side. What if you hurt them one day? If you lose control again, who will stop you? Wanda maybe, but you two were well matched, it would bound to cause injury. What if you hurt him? Your legs came to a halt at that thought. You would never forgive yourself if you hurt any of them at all.

“FRIDAY,” you called out, “cut off communications and surveillance for ten minutes on this floor and outside the doors of the tower, please.” “May I ask why?” her voice replied. "Just need a little privacy, just for a moment," you assured, "please don't tell Tony at least until tomorrow afternoon." As soon as her voice left you, you scrambled to pack your backpack full of clothes. You did not want to leave without saying anything, but you knew they would put up a fight if you did. You hastily tightened the straps of your bag over your shoulders as you rode the elevator down to the ground floor. Everyone was in their rooms or asleep. 'Thank god for that,' you mentally sighed. Hopefully, your timing was right and the surveillance video of you leaving the tower should be missing.

'Or at least give me a good head start,' you prayed.

* * *

It's been a good couple of weeks since you snuck out of the tower. You knew they were looking for you, at least between missions, and they were always so close. James was probably the one who was searching the most. He knew more about you than any of the others. You kind of regret telling him about your life before you were found, now he knows a lot of your good tips and tricks. A small smile crossed your lips as you chewed on a piece of apple while staring out through the window. You've been hopping all over New York City. Close enough where you could help if something happened, but far enough away to keep them in your sights until you need to be found. Hotels, abandoned houses, strangers couches. And he's been getting really close lately. Almost caught you in your last hideout when you were going to go out to get some food. 

A part of you hoped he'd find you, just to see him again, but you knew he would ask you to come back. You knew if he phrased it just right you couldn't refuse. But it was safer this way, at least until you could control yourself. You just needed time. You could smell your own lie in the room. 


	5. The Search Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get caught and it ends in a very good way

“Shit, shit, shit,” you mumbled to yourself as you frantically shoved your clothes into your bag. You had gotten too comfortable in one of your hideout spots. Who knows how long they knew you were in this area, let alone this building. You had hoped they didn’t see you as you ducked back into the alley you use as your quick escape back to the apartment. Nat and Steve were talking to a tenant in your building when you turned the corner before you darted back up to your window. If they knew, the others are bound to be close by.

As you stormed into the bathroom to grab the last of your things and make sure you left no clues behind, you smelled it. That familiar citrus scent. You breathed out silently, eyes closing with an internal whine. ‘I guess I’ve run out of time,’ you thought sadly. Your apartment was quiet as you shuffled back out of the bathroom to meet the person you’ve been avoiding for weeks. “James,” you greeted plainly with a nod. He sat at the small table in front of the window blocking your intended escape route. Storm colored eyes stared at you silently, body clenched with tension before quietly responding curtly, “_____.”

You sat on the edge of your mattress as his emotions flared around you. “I can’t go back,” you started, “at least not yet.” You saw his eyes harden and his jaw tighten as if he was going to give you a reply, but you knew if he put up a fight you’d most likely give in, so you kept talking. “I know I hurt you. I’m sorry I left without saying anything. But they were afraid of me, even if it was just a second. I saw it, felt it. What if I do it again? What if I can’t stop myself next time?” you rambled nervously, hands digging into fabric of your jeans. “I killed tho-“ “They were Hydra agents, _____. You didn’t kill innocent people,” James interrupted. 

“How do you know that?” you quipped, “What if they were like you? Like me? Trapped there in their own ways. Had debts to pay or mouths to feed?” your eyes watered at the memory of seeing the bodies scattered across the ground. “I can’t lose myself again. I can’t. I was able to stop myself that time, but what about the next? If I hurt any of you I’d-“ The feeling of rough hands cupping your cheeks broke you out of your worried spiel. “Doll, you did what you did to protect them. Not because you wanted to. I know you. And you’d never hurt us,” James whispered while stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. You hesitantly rested your forehead against his and placed your palms over his hands. 

“I love you,” you breathed out against his lips. “I’m so sorry I ran,” you mumbled as your hands settled into the hair at the nape of his neck. Before you could whisper more apologies he surged against you, lips pressing against yours insistently. A moan tumbled out of your throat when his tongue pushed past your lips. It was like the man was trying to devour you whole. A soft growl sounded from him as he crawled up your body and pressed you back into the mattress. “I don’t think you’re sorry enough, doll,” he threatened softly against your neck. His nose traced down your pulse point until you felt the warmth of his tongue against your skin. 

You let out a soft whine and arched your back against him, thighs pressing together tightly. “I spent weeks tracking you down, _____. Always so close behind you. Could practically taste you whenever I thought I had you pinned,” he said through nips on your throat while his hand sought out the button on your jeans. “I’m sorry! I just needed time- oh fuck!” you mewled as his fingers dove past your underwear and straight to your soaked core. “You’re fucking soaked, _____,” he chuckled darkly, “did you enjoy your little game of hide and seek? Running from me for weeks?” You pressed your hips up against his fingers and tangled your hands into the blanket under you. “No! Wanted you so bad,” you panted under him, “I wanted to see you. Wanted to feel you-“ the cool metal of his hand against your throat cut off your thoughts as he dominated your mouth again. 

“James,” you moaned out as he broke away from you to tug your bottoms down your legs. “Going to make up for lost time, doll. I’m going to make sure you feel it for days,” he growled, sending a shutter through you as you watched him push down his own pants to free his hard cock. Hands grasped your knees before tugging you forward until your hips are at the edge of the bed, his arms holding your legs against his chest. You groaned loudly at the feel of his cock pressed against your pussy. “Please,” you whined, “fuck, I’m sorry. I won’t run, I promise-“ The breath was pulled out of your lungs at the feel of his cock pressing into you. Dark blue eyes stared at your face as you swallowed him whole, head thrown back and mouth open in a gasp. Fingers tightened around your knees as his hips began a steady rhythm. You didn’t dare close your eyes as pleasure filled you. It was as if he was telling you not to look away. 

The air between you was charged with the silence. Only pleasured pants and the sound of you taking his cock filled the quiet. The scent of oranges and spice overwhelmed your senses. You could taste his frustration, feel his worry in his thrusts, sense his affection in his stare. This was your atonement. Your forgiveness. He always expressed his feelings better through something physical. “Fuck,” you groaned as he hit that spot inside you, “It’s okay. Take what you need,” you begged. A rough moan spilled from his lips as he wrapped his hands around your waist and thrust into you harder. “Yes,” you whimpered as you tightened around his cock, “James!” His name left your lips like a prayer as he hit that spot deep in you with a new vigor. A tortured groan sounded from the man above you and his hips stuttered before a thumb strummed against your clit. 

“Oh fuck,” you gasped at the added friction, “I’m going to cum if you-“ A sudden bite to your calf sends you reeling. Body tensing sharply, you came, hands clenching hard into the blankets beneath you. You let out a surprised squeal as his thumb continued to rub circles into your clit while your walls fluttered around him. James grunted above you as his hips pushed into you roughly before pulling out of you completely, letting your legs fall aside his hips. “Wh- what?” you gasped out suddenly clenching around nothing. A cold hand cupped the back of your neck before pulling you up against his chest. You couldn’t get a word out before he claimed your mouth, swallowing any questions you had for him. 

“I told you, doll. I’m going to make sure you feel me for days,” he growled against your lips.


End file.
